In a conventional hot styling brush, air is sucked into an inlet by a fan unit and directed towards the hair by an attachment or head. Depending on the style desired, the air may or may not be heated. The head or attachment often includes bristles onto which hair is wrapped and held for styling. The air is generally blown out of the head or attachment normal to the surface of the head.